Yuri, 20 Cooler
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Twilight invites three pony friends over for a sleepover and one of them likes her MORE than a friend. A clopfic for you guys on Thanksgiving.


**A/N: Howdy, Sugercubes! Here's an mlp yuri for you guys, my thankfulness to you! (I'm so generous) And yes, I know I'm sick for using MLP for such a plot, but whatevs. **

When Twilight first came to Ponyville, she thought the ponies there were crazy, and they are, and her too. However, she still loves her five best friends Fluttershy,

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Lately Twilight feels that one of her good friends likes her more than a friend, and that pony is Rainbow Dash. Why does

she feel that? Well, because, whenever Dash talks to her, it always sounds like she says it in a flirtatious tone and tends to get uncomfortably close to Twilight sometimes,

even when her friends are there. But who has time to think about that, Dash, Pinkie and Fluttershy are coming over for a sleepover at Twilight's house! "Oh Spike, I can't

wait for tonight's sleepover with the girls! We're gonna have such a fun time!" Twilight squealed jumping for joy. "Cool story, pony." Spike could give 0 fucks about a

sleepover, especially since Rarity wasn't coming. Twilight just rolled her eyes and started preparing the crap they'll do. "5 hours later (8:00pm), the three ponies arrived.

"Hi!" "G-good evening…" "Yo!" Twilight happily greeted her friends and Spike went down to the basement to watch some more porn. "Let's play some video games!"

Rainbow Dash suggested, plugging in her Wii she brought with her. "We'll play Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the game that'll make you a cooler gamer by 20%!" Pinkie Pie

jumped with excitement. "Yeah, let's play, let's play!" "Super Smash Brothers Brawl?" Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle said in unison. They never heard of that game, nor

did they know what a Wii was. "Oy, just watch me and Pinkie play, than you'll get it." The two started playing and the watchers were awed. Never have they seen

anything so awesome. Dash and Pinkie were real good at the game, which made it an epic battle between the two. "Go Rainbow Dash, go!" Twilight cheered. "Pinkie Pie,

way to go." Fluttershy complimented in her soft voice. In the end, Rainbow Dash won with Captain Falcon, beating Pinkie Pie's Donkey Kong. "Ahh muffins, you beat me!

Oh well, time to make some CUPCAKES!" "NOOO!" Spike suddenly yelled coming from the basement. The four just looked at him confused. "Err Pinkie, why don't you make

something like Strawberry Shortcake? They're very delicious!" "You're right Spike, they ARE delicious! Okay, let's make a cake instead!" Spike sighed of relief and the other

three agreed. "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, help me make it, please!" The two agreed to, while Twilight looked in her slumber party. "Heeeey cutie." Said a very lustful voice,

wrapping their hooves around Twilight's body. "R…Rainbow Dash? I thought you were helping Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie cook." Twilight stopped reading and tried

moving, but the grip Dash had on her was too tight. "Nah, I'm not good in that kind of stuff and besides, I'd rather be with you." Dash slid her tongue on Twilight's back,

making her shiver. "W-what are you doing, stop it…" Dash slowly groped her body, pecking her neck, making Twilight give out a soft moan. "Nice response, you. Later

tonight, I'll make you 20% hornier in 10 seconds flat." Rainbow Dash winked and walked back into the kitchen. "Make me…hornier? Is that supposed to be a pun because

of my horn?" Twilight shrugged it off and got back to her book, trying her hardest to forget what just happened. About an hour later, the guys finally came out the kitchen.

"Here it is~ sorry it took so long Twilight, but let's dig in!" Pinkie Pie excitedly announced putting the shortcake on the table. "Oh, I'll ask Spike if he wants any, if that's

okay with you Twilight." Fluttershy asked. Twilight didn't mind and Fluttershy went to get him. "Ooh, I want to ask him too!" And so Pinkie Pie went down into the

basement with Fluttershy to get him. Twilight was alone again with Rainbow Dash, which made her a bit worried. "Man, this cake looks good!" Dash bit into the cake,

enjoying the flavor. Twilight did a "phew." Maybe what she did earlier was some kind of dirty joke or something. "Twilight, come on and taste it, it's good!" "Alright,

alright." Twilight reached in to bite a piece off. "You're right Dash, it IS yummy!" "Uh dude, you got some whip cream and stuff on your face. Let me get it off." Dash

scooted closer to Twilight. "Oh you don't have to do that, Da-"Dash licked the cream off Twilight's cheek, slowly, enjoying cleaning off her friend. "There, all gone heh heh!"

Twilight was too embarrassed to reply, making RD laugh. "What, all I did was lick it off, no big deal!" "I did have something on my cheek, so I guess you're right." The two

chuckled and saw the other three coming back. "Thanks for sharing your cake with me guys, I appreciate it!" Spike grabbed a big piece and ate it in one bite. "Of course

we'll share with you; you ARE my number one assistant!" Twilight rubbed his head, making his face red a bit. "And YOU'RE our number one nerd pony!" Rainbow Dash

chuckled rubbing Twilight's mane, making her blush and the other three laugh. "Well that's all the cake I need, you guys keep enjoying yourselves." "Okay!" The four

waved as he went back downstairs. After the four finished the cake, Twilight suggested story tellings. "I got a story, I got a story!" Pinkie announced. Fluttershy spoke up,

"Oh, let's hear it!" Pinkie cleared her throat. "The title of this light-hearted and most amusing narrative is "A marine crustacean of the subclass Cirripedia, which, to its own

misfortune, was quite repugnant." In long-past archaic days of old, there existed a marine crustacean of the subclass Cirripedia which, to its own misfortune, was quite

repugnant. This creature was, indeed, so horridly repulsive, sickening and grotesque, that, alas, the fate that had befallen those unfortunate enough to gaze upon its

nightmarishly ghastly visage, was an agonizingly lengthful and tormenting demise. And, that, my friends, is the conclusion of this cautionary tale." Twilight, Fluttershy and

Dash jawdropped. Silence filled the room. "…" Pinkie started laughing hard at the reactions. "O…Okay, let's look at stars, shall we?" Twilight advised, breaking the silence.

**(Okay, this is getting boring, so let's skip to bed) **"Goodnight, everypony!" Twilight said as everyone was falling asleep. "Good night!" They replied back. An hour into

sleep, Rainbow Dash was still up. She looked up to Twilight. Oh how she loved the purple nerd, and how she wanted to ravish her. "I wonder if she remembered what I

promised her." Dash pervertedly giggled as she leaped on to Twilight's bed. She slowly crawled over to Twilight, trying not to touch her. "Hmm…maybe I can get a lick from

her horn." Rainbow Dash wondered as she put her tongue on Twilight's horn. Twilight jerked up, scaring the crap out of Dash. "A unicorn's stimulation? Weird, but

awesome~" Dash thought as she licked the horn all over, enjoying the moans she was getting. She reached to the tip and put the horn in her mouth and began to suck

on it, like a lollipop or a milkshake or a… Then Dash unintentionally took the horn out her mouth and was getting further from Twilight's face just a little. She knew she

wasn't using her wings until she saw a little light around Twilight's horn. "Oh shit, she knows it's me! Oh this can't be good." Dash thought in worry. Her legs were then

spread wide revealing her ponsey **(pony pussy, new word, don't steal lol)**. "Eh…what the, what is she doing?" Twilight slowly rose up, eyes still closed like she was…still

asleep? "Tw-Twilight?" Dash whispered, still in the air by magic. Twilight sat up and was right in front of Dash's ponsey. She put her tongue on it and started flicking it,

making Dash shiver. "Ah-ah, Twilight, w-wake up, man…." Dash whispered, hoping to god the other ponies weren't up. Twilight then started licking the inside, making

Dash moan deeply. "Oh Twilight, keep doing that…" Dash asked, enjoying every minute of it. Her wings sprang up like a man's erection and her face was flushed and real

sweaty. She felt her breaking point. "Hnnngghh!" Dash groaned as she squirted out her liquids on Twilight's mouth. Twilight finally dispelled her magic (though still asleep)

and Rainbow Dash gently laid on the bed. "Alright, time to be the dominant one again." Dash used her tail to make it look like a big stick with a smooth tip. She aimed it

and Twilight's ponsey and shot it right in, making Twilight's eyes shoot wide open. Dash quickly put her hoof to her mouth, muffling her loud groan of pain. "Shhh, it'll feel

better, I promise." Dash started moving at a pretty fast pace. "R-Rainbow Dash, it hurts stop it please." "Don't worry, you'll like it soon, and besides, you were enjoying

me pretty earlier." Twilight blushed at the fact. Dash's paste was getting rougher and faster while Twilight's moaning was going from pain to pleasure. "Rainbow Dash, I'm

starting to feel weird, why is that?" "Obviously it's because you like it. Be sure not to be loud, though." Twilight really liked it. She of course was too embarrassed to admit

it, but her moans and face were giving it away. "G-go just a l-little bit f-f-f-faster, Rainbow Dash…" Twilight requested very embarrassed. "You got it." Dash went even

faster, Twilight moaning words of pure pleasure. "Ra-Rainbow Dash, I'm going to cum soon!" Twilight let out a long groan as she released her pony semen on Dash's tail.

"Ahh, I got it on your tail, I'm sorry." Dash leaned in to kiss her deep and passionately, Twilight returning the favor. Dash broke out of it and said, "I could care less about

that. I got to do it with you, something better than even joining the Wonder Bolts." Twilight blushed and kissed her cheek. The two were real tired, so they cuddled each

other and went to sleep together under the starry night. **(Meanwhile, with the other two ponies) **"Tee hee, Twilight sure was _horny, _get it? "Horny", she has a horn…"

Pinkie told one of her puns to Fluttershy, who only yawned. "Pinkie Pie…what are you even talking about?" Apparently, Pinkie heard what was going on between the two

ponies, and just woke a very tired and confused Fluttershy up. "Ah it's nothing, nighty-night, Flu'shy!"


End file.
